


Gentleman; Trickster

by carzla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two polar opposites... White and Black. Are they really that different? Or do they hide amongst the Grey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman; Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Kind of a character study - although it's AU - of Niou and Yagyuu on their similarities and differences.

Genteel, polite, reserved;  
Sly, offensive, wild  
White and Black:  
The Gentleman and the Trickster

He smiles, he charms  
He smirks, he bewitches  
Like the meeting of snow and fire  
Resistance is futile  
Nonexistent

When he says, “It’s good to see that you’re fine.”  
“It’s no fun if you go down easily,” he will mirror.  
Water and Ice:  
The Playmaker; the Strategist

A bullet from far; a soundless crumble  
A dagger through crimson; glassy eyes stare back  
The Gentleman reveals a grin  
The Trickster observes in silence  
Before their grey whirls away


End file.
